Vampires?
by XXPrincessDarknessXX
Summary: what happens when the titans take a vacation to forks.
1. Chapter 1

prologe

disclaimer:I do not own teen titans or twilight.I just use them as building blocks.

(RPOV)

We had just finished training so I was leaving for my room Robin called "I need to talk with all of you so meet me in the common room". What did he need from us this time Slade get out, is he working for a villain. I followed the rest of the group into the common room and sat down at the edge of the couch. Robin said "its been a while since we went to japan so we are taking a vacation so you all need to pack. We leave tomorrow." I got up and headed to the door when he said "oh yeah we are going to forks Washington."

A.N. I know that was short but its a prologe and the chapters will be longer I promise. I suck at spelling and this is my first review and tell me what you thank, everything is appreciated even flames.


	2. Chapter 2

chapt 1

disclaimer:I don't own anything.

AN Any time you see =( _ =) _ there is a change in time.

(RPOV)

I was in my room meditating for the first time today because we had training to do today and then Rodin needed to tell us that we were going to take a vacation in Washington state but if they needed help we were to help. We were to leave tomorrow so I already had every thing pact and ready to go.

Soon enough robin came knocking on my door saying "you need to go to bed we leave at three in the morning so we can get there in time for school we will have to go so we don't stand out.

"Ok I will go to bed"I replied "see you all in the morning."

As soon as he left my doorway i dropped to the ground and went to go lay down. Tomorrow was going to be fun i hope i don't get a lot of attention tomorrow. Even though i knew i would because we are new. A couple of minutes after I layed down i was asleep and what seemed like soon after that there was a knock at my door. it was Starfire.

She said "freind Raven please get up we are leaving soon"

"OK Starfire" I replied

I grabbed my bag and went to the common room everyone including beast boy was there. This was a real all loaded into the T-ship and left for had slept the whole way there. About 2 and hours later we landed on the ground in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Is this were we are living? I truly hoped so this was a nice place away from others.

"Ok guys go fine your rooms they are already painted and ready for you." Rodin said

We all went upstairs to find our was in the back with only one window. It looked like my room in the tower but smaller. I went inside closed the door and unpacked every thing. I went down stairs since I knew there were going to be some rules and there was stuff to be passed out. I got there and everyone but beast boy was there.

"Ill go wake grassstain up" Cyborg said.

He went up stairs and a few minutes later beast boy was in the room with us.

"Now that every one is here lets set the ground rules for school. First no powers. No using hero names we will go by real names. Lastly behave." Robin said "any questions"

"What about star though?" beast boy said.

"She will be Kori Anderson" Robin said."Now star BB and Cy you will all have halo rings.  
Raven you will have to stay the same we could only get 3 halo rings. Now lets pass out schedules and eat it will take us a little while to get there."

We all got every thing and went to eat then we went to get dressed. At six we left to go to there it was about 7:00 so we went to class. First I had us history. I got in there and everyone as there. I went to the front of the room.

"Hello what is your name?" the teacher asked me.

"Rachel Roth. I'm new here." I replied.

"OK you can sit in the back by Jasper Hale.(YAY!) Ask him to catch you up with what we are doing." she said.

I walked to the back of the room and sat down besided him.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi so what are we doing" I answered.

"We are studding the civil war. My favorite Part of US history." He said to.

"Mine to" I said.

"OK class today we are doing group work. You can pick your partner. You are to right a report on what happened and who won the civil war." she said.

"You want to work with me since your new and no one likes working with me when it comes to the civil war." Jasper said.

=( _ =) _ =( _ =) _ =( _ =) _ =( _ =) _ =( _ =) _ =( _ =) _ =( _ =) _ =( _ =) _ =( _ =) _ =( _ =)

The whole team got home from school and went inside. I went strait upstairs to my room and did the little home work i didn't get done in class. After i was done i got my book out and started reading. An hour later there was a knock on my door.

"Come on raven we were invited to the cullan and hales house." Cyborg said.

"ok Ill be down in a minute let me put my book up and put my jacket on." I said

"ok" he replied.

Robin would not let me bring my cloak so i got a hooded jacket instead. i put every thing up and headed down stairs. once down there we all headed out to the car and drove about a mile up the road to there house. We got out and walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello" Jasper said as he opened the door.

"Hi" I said.

"oh hey Rachel i didn't know you would be here any way come in" he said.

"Ok hold on i want to talk to them first" Robin said.

"That's fine come on in once you are finished." jasper said.

He walked back in side.

"OK guys the know what we are an our powers because the dad is going to be our doctor while we are here." Robin said.

We all walked in and sat down in the living room we ate dinner on the way in the car. Once in there we walked in we sat down.

"Good to meet you all here. I know your names I just don't know the faces. My name is Carslile and these are Edward Alice Rosalie Emmett and Jasper. This is my wife Esme" He said.

"Good to meet you all. My name is Robin and this is victor, Kori, Garfield, And Rachel." Robin said.

We all shook hands and I noticed that all there hand were cold and it was warm in here. Jasper's was cold this morning but it was cold in the we talked for a while about what forks was like so far we went home and to bed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I know that Bellas not in there but its supost to be like that. Edward and Alice are together and Raven and Jasper are together. Please review.

Thank you all thoughs that reviewed alerted and faverioted the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though i wish i did.

(RPOV)

I woke up and it was Saturday morning. We didn't have school today so i went to my book shelf and grabbed my favorite book. I went to the kitchen and grabbed my mug and put some water on to boil for my tea.i sat down at the table to wait for my tea and read my book. A few minutes later the kitchen door opened and robin walked in to the room.

"Hey raven oh we are going to watch the Cullan's play base ball today and maybe play with them" he said.

"OK" I replied what time do we need to be there"

"5 till 12 so we can get ready it starts at twelve when the storm starts" He said. "Want to go get everyone up?"

"Ok i be right back"I said.

I walked back to the bedrooms and into cyborgs room he would be the easiest to wake up and i wouldn't have to fight him.

"Wake up" i yelled as i walked in the door.

"Ok ill be right out." He said back

I left his room and went to stars room to wake her up.

"Get up starfire" I said shaking her to get her up.

"What" she said half asleep still.

"Robin told me to come get you up we are going to play baseball with the cullans today." I said.

"Ok be there in a minnute." she said.

The next person will be fun to wake up. I had to wake beastboy up. I walked into his room and shook didn't wake up.

"Beastboy wake up" I finnaly yelled.

"OK OK im up im up" He said back

"come on down to the living room then robin(300 words) needs to tell you something" i said.I walked out of the door not caring what he had to say next. I went back to the common room and every one had just entered behind me."

"Good to see you all up today. we are playing baseball with the cullans today but we have to wait till the storm." Robin said

"ok"everyone said.

"Go get ready' he said back

we all went to get our everyday clothes on.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N. Ok I know it really short but i wanted to update and put the baseball game in a chapter by its self. Sorry about the long wait but im in band and we have competitions on Saturdays football games on Friday and after school rehearsals on Tuesday and Thursday. We preformed at Caverna on Saturday and would have had grand chapion but got a five point deduction so we got 4th out of nine bands. A staff member was just inside the pit area. anyway please review ok guys you all are taking me off of your faveriotes and alerts i went from 8 of each to 5 in one day if you know the reason behind this let me know


	4. Chapter 4

Dislcaimer: I dont own Teen Titans I wish i did though I would still have it on.

RV= raven RB= robin.

(RVPOV)

It had started raining buy the time we got to the open feild and soon would start storming. We got everything out of the cars and set everything up for the game. "Would you all like to play with us we will go easy on you?"

"No thank you im fine" I tell them.

"the rest of us will but there is no need to go easy on us as long as we can use our powers" Cyborg answered.

"ok i dont see why not" Carlisle answered.

"lets get teams going" Emmett yelled, "Raven can you help Esme be empire"

"I guess so." I answered

They picked teams it was Beast Boy, Starfire, Emmett, Edward, and Carslile on team one and Robin, Cyborg, Jasper Alice and Rosalie on team two.

Team two was up first to bat and rosalie was at the plate. Starfire was pitching and she threw two outs then finally on the third throw rosalie hit it then took off running. The ball went into the woods and we all thought it was going to be a home run. but next thing we new Emmett and Beast Boy were off running for it With Beast Boy in cheeta form. there was no way that Emmett would get to it first or so i thought but he did. Emmett went running for home as Rosalie was just about there. Rosalie barley beat him and I called out "Safe".

(BPOV)

Figures rea would not want to play she never wants to anything fun. shes so boring sometimes. Anyway we finally get to play games with other peaple with out being called freaks. "Hey Robin can i take my Halo ring off please i really cant play with it on cause i can use powers with it on i would tear it up.

"sure BB I mean they know what you look like anyway" He answered me.

I took the ring of and changed back to my furry green self from the normal human that i look like with my ring on. When I had the Ring on I had olive skin black hear and hazel eyes. I looked like a normal teenager. My normal fangs retrackted to a healthy size. I got some really weird looks from the group of others that we were with us, the look was like they werent expecting it i thought they knew what we were i guess Robin forgot to tell them i was a green furball, for a minute but then emmett came and attacked me bearing teeth. He bit down on my neck and i felt his teeth sink into my skin and some thing enter into my vains. the next thing I know I feel a burning sinsation grow threw me as my vision blacks out i mean i can still hear and feel i just could see or talk. I heard raven ask what had happened to ma and try to heal me. It didnt work i was still in pain. I felt here presents over me and a tear hit my face as she cried. I never knew she cared enough about me to cry if something ever happened to me. I wish i would have known before i got together with terra she was watching the tower for us with the titans east. Now that i know this im going to start being a little nicer to her.

(RVPOV)

One minute i could feel beastboys emotions and the next thing i knew he was in pain it was like he was dieing. I looked up from the ground and saw him lieing still on the ground. I ran to him and kneeled by his side. I tryed to heal him but i couldnt. "what happened to him. Why is he in pain." I felt the anger in me begin to rise. A tear ran down my face and hit his nose. I cared about his a great deal he was like a little brother to me. I could not stand to think that something would happen to him or any of the team for that matter. I would hurt him if Beast Boy did not pull out of this alive.

"im sorry i bit him i just couldnt help it he changed and I guess it reminded me of the wolfs and i kinda of attacked him because we are on there land and they dont like us on there lands so i had to protect my family im sorry." Emmett answered apologeticly. You could tell he felt bad about it by the way he held his haad down and the sound of his voice. his voice was wavvering like he was crying.

"Its okay you just better hope that hes okay beacause if he isnt then you will be gone for good because raven is very protective over us" Robin said.

(RBPOV)

"He should be i can since the venom punping threw his vains as we speak changing him." Jasper said said.

"what are you guys anyway?"

"We are vampires" Carlisle answered my question.

"should we be afraid to be around you them i mean im a human and so is cy?" I really hopped that they didnt eat humans i would not feel safe around any of them but i mean there has to be something up with mr. cullan as our docter.

"of course not we dont feed off of humans we feed off of animals that is why i am able to work at a hosbital and the kids can go to school."

"okay"

"and i should warn you it will take almost three days for us to tell if your freind is going to be okay and he should probably stay at our house durring that time. you four are welcome to stay yourselfs and see how things go."

"thank you i think we will take you up on that offer we will just need to go back to our house to get some things. and i have another question why was Jasper able to since the venom?"

"okay thats fine with me we are going to take him on over to our house and some of us have special powers jasper can since others amotionbs and he sinces the pain the Beast boy is in not the venom, Edward can hear other peaples thoughts, and Alice can see the future but unfortunatly no ones but jaspers works on Raven or thoughs around her. we will see you when you get there."

"OK see you then"

We went back to the house. and got all of our stuff. We had all Pack some clothes and things to do and in Ravens case things to keep her emotions under control. Then went to the cullan house. we walked up to the porch and saw emmett sitting out side looking like he would cry if he could. Raven had filled us in on Vampires on our way here. We were all worried about BB but we figured that we would trust them unless BB didnt make it and ended up dieing.

AN: Hey guys im back please be nice my labtop cracked so I dont have a good word proccesser to check my spelling with so be nice on the spelling errors read and review all excepted even flames but they will be used to kill James.


	5. Day 1

Disclaimer I dont own anything

AN in this story triton is gone and raven can show emotion even though she still doesnt like to

(RVPOV)

Its the first day of Beast boys change and so far everything is going according to plans. He hasnt died yet which we are all happy about. Unfortunatly how ever its a school day and we have to go. Carlisle is oing to call in and stay here with Esme and him to make sure that he is okay. Since we got him here yesterday one of us have been with him in the changing room the whole time. Im staying with him at night since I need the least sleep out of all of the Titans. Emmett had offered to sit with him last night so I could sleep but I refused to let him. I told him that since he had caused it there was no way that I was letting him make it worse.I just wish that he would wake up already.

"Raven hurry up we need to get going BB will be okay." Robin called from down stairs I still hadnt left his room.

"Coming" I yelled down stairs. I Grabbed my bag from beside the door and quikly ran down the stairs. We all walked out to the cars and loaded into Cyborgs car. School went the same as it normally does. History was intresting because of the Battle of Chanclorsville today. I found out from Jasper that Stonewall Jackson was turned and didnt die. Jasper was the one that ended up turning him that day. He had Promised me that Beast Boy would be okay and if he wasnt then he would personally hurt Emmett for me. I think that Jasper likes me or something. I mean he just offered to hurt his brother for a girl that he just met but I guess only time will tell the truth.

When school was over we all loaded up told the cullans that we would be back at there house later we had some things to take care of. We had to call the others and tell them what was going on we knew they would get worried if they didnt hear from us because we promised we would call every day we were we didnt call yesterday if we didnt call today they would think something was up.

"I wanna be the one to call and tell them I wanna tell terra personally I dont think she would take to well hearing it from anyone but she might take it a little better from me." I told the group once we got to the house that we were supost to be staying in.

"Okay we will leave that to you then." Robin said, "we are just gonna go get some of BB things together for when he wakes up okay."

"OK" I answered. I grabbed the phone and ran up the stairs to my room. I rung the tower and wated till they answered.

"Hello" Agualad answered the phone.

"Hey Its Raven I need to talk to Terra its about Beast Boy Ill tell you to I just wanna tell her first okay, and another thing get ready to confort her its pretty bad news." I told him.

"okay I will get her for you." he said then sat the phone down and yelled threw the tower. "Terra its for you."

"Hello BB I have missed you."She said happilly.

"no I am sorry it is Raven Not Beast Boy but speaking of him I need to tell you something and you might wanna sit down."

"Okay Whats going on is beast Boy hurt?"

"Ok are you ready for this"

"Yes tell me now please?"

"Okay have you heard of vampires?"

"Yes but they are just fiction right what does this have to do with BB?"

"no they are real and Beast Boy was bitten by one of them and is curontly in the middle of the possess of changing into one of them. We dont know how his body is gonna react to the venom, and we wont know for two days." I told her.

"what do you mean you dont know how the venom will effect him?"

"well he could very well reject the change and it could kill him."

"what?"

"I am really sorry Terra We are watching as close as we can and I am keeping him from being in pain. He will make it threw this hes strong and you know it."

"I know im just worried about him call me when you find out what is gonna happen okay I dont care when it is I wanna find out as soon as you do got it."

"Okay will you tell the others please I have to get back to him okay."

"okay will do talk to you soon and tell him I love him"

"okay Bye"

"bye" I hung up the phone and left the room walking down the hall to Beast Boy's. I walked in and asked them to let me be for a while I needed to think.

"ok but dont be long please." Robin said.

"I wont dont worry." They left the room and went and laid on my stumach on Beast Boys bed.

"Beast Boy you have to pull threw this for me and Terra we both love you and couldnt stand to loose you. You are a valuable part of the team and a loving freind and brother. If you dont pull threw beast boy I swear that I will bring you back and then kill you again only the second time it wont be as pleasent I can promise you that. The tears begin to roll down my cheeks and I was shaking because I was crying so hard. I lay here long enough to stop crying then walked down to the living rom and sat down beside Cyborg.

"Hey rea you ok" Cyborg asked me.

"As ok as I can be at the moment."

"How did Terra take it"

"Decantly"

"Ok guys we need to talk about this and what we are going to do either way if he dies and if he wakes up because either way it wont be the same." Robin said

"Yea and if he doesnt wake up its gonna take a while to get over and he wouldnt want us morning."

"No definatly not" Cyborg said.

"okay and if he wakes up." Robin questioned

"we work with him to get threw this and try to change our selfs because he is going to need the support to live forever then we call the titans east and tell them they are going to have to stay there forever and we are taking over there area." I sugested.

"I like that idea so we wouldnt have to leave freind Beats Boy." Star said.

AN: Read and Review please


	6. Day 2 & 3

AN: Sorry about the long wait but here is the next chapter tell me what you think. All reviews are accepted even flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Teen Titans

(RVPOV)

The next morning I was not going to school I refused to leave Beast Boys side and let a vampire stay with him. I was still mad that they had caused this mess. I knew in my heart that he would be okay but I still did not want to leave him it would just be to much to take.

Robin came up to tell me that it was time to leave and I looked at him and told him "I am not going".

"What do you mean your not going to school you have to there will be here with him"

"I know that but I did not sleep last night I was trying to keep him from feeling the pain that the venom is causing and trying to get into his mind to tell him what Terra asked me to tell him. I am sorry I just cant go and leave him with all of this pain you will just have to go today with out me."

"You have to go raven so that tomorrow we can all skip and can be here for him when he wakes up okay. If you skip today I will be forced to make you go to school tomorrow."

"Fine you win but as soon as school is over I am coming right back here to help him."

"That is fine with me"

"I will be down in just a second"

"Okay do not take to long"

He left the room and I sat down again by Beast Boy I took his hand told him that Terra loved him. I got up reluctantly and left his room sinking threw the floor in astroform to the living room where the other were waiting for me.

"Lets go" I said

We all loaded up in the cars and went to school. As soon as I got there I went strait to class Jasper had followed me and we sat down in our seats waiting for class to start.

"How are you doing" he asked me.

"I am as okay as I can be at the moment with one of my team mates and best friends in constant pain."

"I understand and I am sorry but he doing really good so far and will be up soon so he wont be in pain to much longer."

"I know but I still do not like it I am doing everything I can do to keep him comfortable."

the next thing we knew the bell was ringing and class was starting."

We got back to the Cullen's and i immediately went up to the changing room to see Beast Boy I started working my powers on him and knew that he felt instantly better. About ten minutes later Robin came in and told me that I looked like I was nodding off and needed to go to bed because I would be needed tomorrow a lot when his heart actually stopped beating to stop that pain.

"Watch him carefully and if there are any changes come get me okay."

"Will do now go get some sleep you can sleep in my room there is not really one for you since you have been in here since it started"

"OKAY"

I walked to Robins room and went to the bed and laid down with in two minutes I was fast asleep.I woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night and noticed that Jasper was in the room watching me sleep.

"Sorry I felt your fear and came to see what was going on"

"It is fine what time is it"

"It is one in the morning"

"I need to go let robin get some sleep"

I walked back down the hall to the room with Beast Boy in it and saw that Robin was asleep in the chair next to him. I walked over to him and shook him lightly to wake him.

"Hey Raven."

"Hey go to bed I can handle it from here.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow"

"See you"

He left and I sat down where he was and slid the chair up to the bed. I just sat there looking at him willing the pain away.

"He does not feel it any more you are doing a great job at watching him." Jasper said from the door way, "You mind if I come in"

"Sure come on in as long as you promise not to bite me"

"I promise" he walked in and came and stood behind me. He started to rub my shoulder to calm me down I guess he could sense how afraid I was for Beast Boys life.

We just sat there like that until morning when I felt Beast Boys heart rate speed up and the pain intensify as the venom finally reached his heart.

"I will be right back I am gonna go get the others okay."

"Okay I will stay here and help him threw the pain."

Jasper left and I started easing beast boy he would be up soon and I could not wait to see him new and improved and see if his powers would still work. The others came in and Carlisle tried to pull me up out of my seat to put me behind the rest of the Cullens. I fought him.

"Sweety you have to move so he cant hurt you when he wakes up." he told me.

"I will be fine I just put a force field around my self I am staying here to keep him from feeling the pain that this is causing him"

"Okay fine you win"

They got into fighting stances and within minutes Beast Boy was awake and getting up.

"Hey guys how are you how long was I asleep. and why do I feel different." he asked.

"Your a vampire you were bit and you have been asleep for three days." Carlisle told him.

"oh wow I should be plenty rested then should not I."

Of course he is making jokes at time like this. I took my shield down and went and embraced him in a hug that he gave me back.

"He Rea you smell good" he said,

At that I backed up and said "he needs blood"

"First can I see if my powers still work seeing as vampires never change?"

"Yea go for it I am interested in seeing this."

Beast Boy then changed into a cat.

"Well that was interesting I guess since you already had that power you kept it."

"Sweet wait I will be drink animal blood wont I"

"Yes sorry about that it has to seem odd but you do not really have to kill them you can just drink from multiple animals."

"Okay lets go."

They left and I went to go call Terra and let her know what was going on. I pulled out my communicator and called for her. I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello Rea hows BB.

"He is up I will have him call you when he gets back from hunting."

"Oh thank god he is okay."

"I know well I am gonna go talk to you later."

"Okay bye"

"bye"


End file.
